


Hey-O

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @snow-leopardfetishist Holy hell I just thought of the funniest thing!!! Gabriel pulling the Beetlejuice banana boat song (hey-o) scene in the movie on the boys and cas, complete with the dancing and everything just to make you laugh.





	Hey-O

After a pretty emotionally difficult hunt, you were laying in your room. Your best friend Gabe seemed busy, but you prayed to him anyway. He was usually good at cheering you up. You got up and grabbed a book he’d given you for your birthday the year before. You’d started it numerous times, and never finished it. Which sucked, because it was a good book.

You were leaning against the headboard, engrossed in your book when there was a knock at the door. It made you jump, as you hadn’t been paying attention. “Come in!” You yelled.

The door opened and Dean stuck his head in. “Hey, dinner is ready, sweetheart.” He said gently, knowing that if you’d been in your room all day, the hunt had effected you.

“Thanks, I’ll be down in a minute. I just want to finish this chapter.” You gave him a small smile, which he returned before shutting the door.

Dean went back down to the dining room, noting that Cas had joined them. Not long after he sat down, you entered the room. “Hey, Y/N.” Sam smiled. “I’m surprised Gabe isn’t with you.” Usually, when you were down, he followed you like a lost puppy.

You shrugged, grabbing a piece of garlic bread. “I prayed to him, but he’s probably busy. He’ll be by later.”

After that, Dean changed the subject. He was still upset over the whole ‘Tuesday’ thing, and didn’t really dig you being best friends with the archangel. He let it be, though.

The meal was half over when Sam got a funny look on his face. You went to ask him a question when he started to sing. The tune was familiar, but you couldn’t place it right away. When Dean and Cas joined in, you lost it. It was that song from Beetlejuice!

You were the only one that was unaffected by Gabe’s prank. They stood up, dancing, and Dean looked damn near panicked. Your eyes watered, wishing you had warning so you could have recorded this. When their faces went into their plates, your ribs hurt from laughing so much. Next thing they knew, they were on their backs on the ground. You were trying to catch your breath when you saw Gabe grinning at you. “I knew that would get you to smile.”

The three men on the men groaned as they got up. “Really?!” Dean snapped.

“Hey, it got her to smile, didn’t it?” Gabe pointed out, motioning to you.


End file.
